No Kickin' It without KICK
by Fairylover2095901
Summary: Just a whole bunch of one-shots illustrating jack and kim's relationship.KICK
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYBODY. THIS WILL BE A BUNCH OF SWASOME ONE SHOTS WRITTEN BY ME OF COURSE. ENJOY! HOPE YOU LIKE THEM.**

JACK POV  
I was in the dojo punchig dummies with the we were having a dummy punching contest and whoever wins gets a new belt. And for some reason Kim isn't around. I just hope she shows up soon. It felt like a wish come true cause Kim stormed in looking nreally angry. I wonder what's up.  
Kim: Brownies and Chocolates!  
uh-oh. I'm dead. Apparently Kim gave us all nicknames just in case she was mad at any of us so if we here our nickname, we're in big trouble. these are all our nicknames:  
Me- Brownies and chocolate cause I have brown hair  
Milton- glasses and calculations cause he's a nerd  
Eddie- food and playa cause he loves food and thinks he's a playa  
Jerry- swag and Mexico  
Looks like today I'm gonna die. But I haven't done anything.  
Jack: Am I in trouble kimmy?  
Kim: don't. call. me. kimmy.  
Jack: wow you must be really mad at me.  
Kim: why didn't you tell me?!  
Jack: what?  
Kim: about you and Donna.  
ooooo. Now I get it. Looks like I've spent too much time with Donna that I forgot to tell Kim about it.  
Jack: oopsie?  
Kim: jack?! There's nothing oopsie about this! you could've told me. something bad could've happened.  
Jack: and why do you care?  
Kim: I'm your best friend! I need to know everything that happens to you. Including who you're dating.  
Jack: Or because you have a crush on me.  
Kim: I do not have a crush on you!  
Jack: of course you don't kimmy. of course you don't. Everyone knows no-one can resist all this.  
I said showing off my muscles. at this point I think I saw Kim blushing.  
Jack: awww is wittle kimmy bwushing because she figured out how hot I am?  
I said in my cute little baby voice. At this point Kim couldn't control herself and bursted out laughing.  
Milton: what's so funny?  
Jerry: yeah. I mean he just used his super ultra cute adorable 'I wish I had it' baby voice.  
Jack: you mean the one I'm using now. why thanks Jewwy.  
Now everyone started laughing. Rudy then came out of his office. I guess he heard all the laughing.  
Rudy: hey guys would so stop laughing? I'm trying to do something really important.  
Kim: trying to get a great anniversary gift for you and miss Applebaum's 3rd dating anniversary?  
Rudy: thus important. Now do something useful like...sparring. milton with Kim, jack with Jerry and Eddie you be the judge  
Eddie: fine by me.  
-line break-  
Kim's Pov  
The sparring went on really fast cause Milton and Jerry are weaklings so Jack and I were the last ones standing.  
Kim: I'm gonna take you down Jack.  
Jack: oh yeah? you won't see me coming.  
Kim: let's do this.  
Eddie: fight!  
**(you don't have to read this. you could just skip it but things might get...interesting ;))**  
I started off with a flying kick but he dodged it and gave me a fist full of punches. I started dodging them and tried to kick him off his feet but that didn't work and it ended up in a terrible situation cause when I kicked his leg, he rolled right past me and I was about to fall but he caught me. Right now we are standing in an unusual way with Jack holding me by my back and being over me while me holding his neck preventing me from falling  
Jerry,Milton and Eddie: kiss! kiss! kiss! kiss! kiss!...  
Jack; seriously guys?  
I know Jack was being serious but to tell the truth I'm kind of enjoying this. Not that I havea crush on Jack or anything. No way! It's just that there's something in me that wants this to last for a really long time. Then it was interrupted  
voice: Jackie!  
**Can you guys guess who it was? Just review or I won't post another one! I writing the story down but just won't publish it if I don't get some reviews. You can also favorite/follow. Please, do it for the children :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya peoples! Just doing my business writing stories to your full enjoyment and satisfaction. Okay now I just sound like a nerd. ENJOY! Continuation from part 1. And a shout- out to karateGirl77 For guessing who the screeching person is correctly.**

Jack's Pov  
What the heck is happening? One minute everyone was laughing, then we went to sparring and now Kim and I stuck like a pretzel. But I'm kind of enjoying it. Now some of you might start complaining that I have a girlfriend and stuff but Kim isn't like all the other girls I've seen. She's cute, pretty, smart, funny, anything just name it. But everyone is watching and it's just so embarrassing. could this get any worse?  
Voice: Jackie!  
Jack: (silently) oh geez.  
That screech was non other than my girlfriend, Donna Tobin. We've been going slow for 7 month now but she wants our relationship to go to another level. Uh-oh. She can't see Kim and I like this!  
Jack: Donna! Baby!  
I immediately dropped Kim and she fell hard. I regret doing that but it's for the best.  
Kim: Thanks alot Jack!.  
Donna: what were you doing with her?  
Jack: uh... we were just sparring.  
Donna: oh. Okay. Jackie, you pwomised that you would go shopping with me for a new dwess.  
She used her baby voice that is slightly annoying but there was something about it that was similar to mine. Nah.  
Jack: oh yeah. that's right. Let me just say goodbye to the guys.  
Kim: But Jack you can't leave. We were just in the middle of sparring. Remember?  
Jack: oh. maybe some other time. Besides, don't you have a guy to spend some time with?  
Kim: Apparently I do!  
Milton: really? who?  
Kim:um...you know...D-un-c-can. Yeah. Duncan  
Eddie: Duncan? But that guy is way out of your league. Why would he go out with someone he turned down so many times.  
Kim: well maybe he found something charming about me. It was love.  
Jack: uh um okay. If y-you say so.  
Donna: hey! how bout we go on a double date. sounds good?  
kim: No!  
Jack: yeah!  
Kim: what?!  
Donna: Great! how bout Friday night?  
jack: sounds awesome. You will be there with Duncan Kim, won't you?  
Kim: yeah. of course. It'll be great.(note the sarcasm)  
Jack: okay! come on Donna, let's go shopping.  
Donna: yay!  
Kim's pov  
Jack and Donna left for the mall. Immediately they left I hit a dummy so hard that it broke into two(that is naturally impossible. I think)  
Milton: ooo looks like somebody's jealous  
Kim: Watch it Krumpnick  
Eddie: love is blind. Seriously, it is.  
Jerry: don't worry Kim. someday, you'll be learning about love from a 'pro'  
Kim: Keep dreaming Jerry. Keep dreaming  
-Friday night. line break-  
Kim's pov  
I'm sitting on a park bench sobbing as Jack holds me close to him. I'm covered in falafel grease and grape juice and ketchup. Weird right? Tonight was awful and here's why:

-Flashback-

I somehow managed to convince Duncan to pretend that he's my boyfriend but only for a day. I guess he was taking it too far considering that he was constantly trying to do something bad to me. It's Friday night and I'm at Falafel Phil's with Duncan, Jack and Donna.  
Jack: so...I hear you guys got together.  
Kim: um...yeah. we've been going slow for some time now. Isn't that right sweetie?  
Duncan: You know you're cute when you talk babe.  
He winked at me but it looked kind of gross. But I had to go with it if I wanted to make Jack jealous. Did I just say that?  
Kim: yeah. Cute.  
Jack: speaking of cute, doesn't my Donna look adorable.  
By adorable what does he mean? what I mean is what Donna looks like now. She's wearing a really tight dress that shows off a greater part of her cleavage and the dress is really short. And to top it she put on loads of makeup like a brand new doll. Is that what Jack means by adorable? If so, then that's not the Jack I know. Phil comes to take our orders  
Phil: hey guys. So what would you like to eat?  
Jack: um...I'll have the falafel grand basket with ketchup  
Kim: I'll just have some grape juice.  
Jack: really? grape juice on a date? are you sure?  
Kim: yeah I am.  
Duncan and Donna took their orders**(i didn't put their order cause I didn't know what to write)** and Phil went to it bring our food.  
Duncan: Hey Kim. Here's a fact. Take out the g from grape. Guess what you get.  
He winked at me again. Ewww he is sooooooooo gross. Duncan is such a pervert. I just hope that never happens to me. I looked over to the dojo and saw that the lights were still on.  
Kim: hey. The dojo lights are still on  
Jack's pov  
Duncan just made a really disgusting joke that I didn't find funny. What if he real does that to Kim? then what will happen? NO Jack. You have to get that thought out of our mind. It can never happen to my Kimmy. Did I just call her my Kimmy?Nah Just a slip.  
Kim: hey. The dojo lights are still on  
Jack: what? they are?  
Kim: Yeah. I'll go check it out.  
Duncan: I'll come with you.  
Kim: no! I mean I don't that's such a good idea considering I can take care of myself and...  
Duncan:(violently) I said, I'll come with you!  
Kim: okay okay! sheesh  
That was harsh. There's something about Duncan that I don't like. Not that I'm jealous or anything. I watched them go out of the place and into the dojo. All through I was just staring at Kim and her beautiful blonde hair.  
Donna: Jackie? Why are you staring at that low life?  
Jack: who?  
Donna: Kim of course.  
Jack: Hey! no one talks about my Kimmy that way!  
Donna: your kimmy? face it Jack, she was never yours. You were all mine.  
Jack: NO! I wasn't yours. Now I realize that I love Kim and nothing can separate us. It's over Donna. Goodbye  
I stormed right out of the building leaving Donna all alone. Man it felt good to let her know what's on my mind.  
voice: ahhhhhhh!  
Woah looks like someone's in trouble. And it sounds like it's coming from the dojo. KIM!  
Kim's pov  
Oh my goodness! I am currently going through torture! Duncan is raping me and I am NOT enjoying this. It would be so much better with Jack. Why am I even thinking that at this situation?!  
Kim: HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!  
Duncan: SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF SH*T!  
I felt like I had no hope. But that was about to change cause someone just entered the dojo.  
Jack: KIM!  
Kim: Jack?! HELP ME!  
Duncan: Get out of here while you still have your head Brewer.  
Jack: Bring it on!  
Jack and Duncan started fighting. I used this as an opportunity to sneak away. I ran over to Falafel Phils. On the way, I hit the table we sat on and spilled grape juice and falafel grease all over me. I was a mess. Duncan ran inside trying to find me but just in time Jack came in and knocked him out. I ran away to a nearby bus top crying.  
Jack: Kim!  
I ignored him and sat on a bench when I reached one. I sat down letting my tears flow freely. I saw Jack running to me. I ignored him. He sat down next to me.  
Jack: Kim?  
Kim: what do you want Jack?  
Jack: I care about you kim. I can't bear to see you like this**(oh no it's getting cheesy)**  
Kim: you do? I thought no-one cared. Especially after what happened with Duncan.**(still getting cheesy)**  
Jack: I care. a lot.**( Almost there)**  
Kim: Thanks. You're really sweet you know?  
Jack: I get that a lot.  
we both laughed. That was the first time that night that I actually laughed.  
-End of flashback-  
Jack pulled me closer to himself and I felt safe and secure. I pulled away from him and looked at one side. I saw two people that looked familar. Duncan and Donna!  
Kim: Jack look! It's Duncan and Donna! And they're making out!  
Jack: why am I not surprised. I don't care about them. As long as you're by my side.**(NOW IT'S CHEESY!)**  
Kim: awww. Does this mean I'm your girlfriend?  
Jack: Does this answer your question?  
He started leaning in and I decided to play along. We leaned in until our lips softly touched. The kiss was so good and I wished it lasted longer. We finally pulled away.  
Kim: I'm guessing that's a yes.  
**And scene. Wow. I feel so good. Don't forget to review. And please be honest. And also, please check out my story other story called 'legend of the mirror fairies' and I am working on 'i spy, you spy'. I am also working on 2 or 3 new stories so watch out. Review!**


	3. Detention

**Hey there everyone. I'm here again with another chapter and it might be a little bit too short. I'm just so lazy writing a long one. Here goes...**

Kim: look at what you've done!  
Jack: sorry kimmy  
Kim: sorry doesn't get both of us from 2 weeks of detention! I have a perfect record to maintain and I don't want anyone messing around with-  
Jack: at least you get to spend a whole two weeks with me. Doesn't it sound wonderful? Don't act as if you're not happy.  
Kim: well... I do get to spend more time with you. And I can't stay mad at you. You're my boyfriend.  
Jack: of course you can't. Hey wanna grab some smoothies? We could skip school.  
Kim: But I just got detention!  
Jack: come on. You can trust me. Have I ever been wrong?  
Kim: well...  
Jack:don't answer that. Come on, please?  
Kim: ...  
Jack: Kim?  
Kim: ...  
Jack: KIM!  
Kim: I'm sorry what?  
Jack: can we go now?  
Kim: um...well...okay!  
Jack: Great! Let's go.  
As they were about to go, miss Applebaum spotted them.  
Ms.A: where are you kids going?  
Kim: well, we were going to visit...Rudy.  
Ms.A: *sighs happily* of course you can go  
~outside~  
Jack: how did you do that?  
Kim: we all know they have a thing.  
Jack: oh yeah  
** Not exactly my best work but let me know what you think. Remember, no reviews, no chapter. :)**


	4. Truth, dare or double dare

**Hey everyone. Thanks for those awesome reviews and now I feel like a really good writer. And could you guys do me a favor? PLEASE check out my other stories they might be WAY cooler than this but if you check them out, let me know if you love them more than this or you love this more than them okay? This A/N is getting too long so I should probably start the story.**  
Truth, dare or double dare.  
Jack's POV  
The guys and I are inside the dojo doing nothing. I gues we're all so bored.  
Jack: anyone else bored?  
Jerry: I am  
Milton: same here  
Eddie: me too  
Kim: hey you know what we should do?  
Eddie: try to count how many times Rudy got turned down by so many women?  
Kim: no. We should play a game.  
Jack: how about tag?  
Kim: too childish  
Milton: chess?  
Kim: I think we're bored enough Milton.  
Eddie: how bout duck duck duck goose?  
Kim: still childish.  
Jerry: Truth or dare!  
Kim: no that's...perfect!  
Guys: it is?  
Kim: yeah it is! Now let's get started.  
We all sat in a circle on the dojo mats. This is gonna be fun.  
Kim: who's going first?  
Milton: ooo me me! Eddie, truth or dare?  
Eddie: well...truth!  
Milton: what's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?  
Eddie: do I have to say?  
Jack: yes you do.  
Eddie: fine! I was taking a walk with my grandma in the park and I kind of farted on her face in front of everyone.  
Kim: not so embarrassing but it is funny.  
Eddie: that's not all. The fart was so big that it could mess up Jack's hair.  
Kim: let's put that to a test shall we?  
Jack: do it, and you won't live to see tomorrow.  
Jerry: my turn! Milton, truth or dare?  
Milton: dare!  
Jerry: I dare you to lick Eddie's foot.  
Jack: wait a minute! Why don't we make this a little mor...interesting  
Kim: what are you talking about?  
Jack: how bout we add something to it. Like double dare. Double the humiliation  
Kim: that is like the sickest thing you've ever said. I like it!  
Jerry: Milton, you still haven't done your dare yet. Eddie, remove your shoes  
~line break~  
Kim: you think he's done?  
Jack: hmmm. Maybe.  
Kim and I were watching Milton wash his mouth from licking Eddie's feet. He was finally done.  
Milton: that dare was sick! Do you know how many germs could've been there?!  
Kim: don't know, don't care.  
Milton: don't care huh?  
Kim: yep  
Milton: okay. Kim, truth, dare or double dare?  
Kim: hmm, I've got nothing to lose so double dare.  
Milton: I double dare you to kiss Jack.  
Kim&Jack: what?!  
Kim: I can't kiss jack!  
Milton: hey it was your idea to add double dare.  
Jerry: (comes out from locker room with Eddie) what's going on?  
Milton: I dared Kim to kiss Jack but she doesn't want to.  
Kim: I can't kiss jack  
Jack: yeah and I can't kiss Kim.  
Kim: oh so there's a problem in kissing me?  
Jack: but you're the one that said you can't kiss me!  
Kim: yeah I said it but I didn't expect you to say it!  
Jack: you're getting everyone confused you know.  
Kim: maybe it's because I have a good reason  
Jack: that doesn't even make sense!  
Kim: you being here doesn't make sense!  
Other Guys: ooooo...  
Jack: oh so it's getting to that eh Crawford?  
Kim: yeah brewer, it is!  
Jack: well I'm not talking to you anymore.  
Kim: me too!  
Jack: fine!  
Kim: fine!  
Jack: fine!  
Kim: fine!  
Jack: do you wanna kiss me not because of the dare but because I want to?!  
Kim: yes  
Then we crashed our lips together. I swear it was pure harmony. We kind od heard the other guys cheering but we just ignored them and enjoyed each others company. We later pulled away and we were staring into each others eyes  
Kim: best...dare...ever.  
Jack: I knew you had a crush on me.  
Kim: oh shut it!  
** Review!**


	5. Going in 1 Direction, Part 1

**hi everyone! I've got great news. I just updated the second chapter on my other story 'i spy you spy'! Isn't that great? If you've got time, you can check it out.**  
**disclaimer: I do not own kickin' it or 1D(My favorite band member is Harry.) who's yours? just tell me while reviewing) Enjoy! P.S I'm having a bit of a problem. My story tab isn't showing how many favorites and follows I have and it's starting to scare me. Could anyone help me explain how or why it isn't showing? I'll give you a virtual cookie. I'll buy it with my virtual $50 in my virtual purse on my virtual bed. Virtual! Haha read, enjoy and review! IMPORTANT A/N BELOW!**  
Kim's pov  
OMG! I just got tickets to the 1Direction concert. EEEEPPPPPP! In your face Donna! I can't wait till everyone hears. I gotta tell Grace and Kelsey and Julie and Mika. okay okay I should probably calm down. Their just tickets. Tickets that were given to me by Harry Styles himself! DOUBLE EEEPPPPP! I remember it like it was just 10 minutes ago(which it was)  
-Flashback-  
I was walking out of the Seaford mall at the same time with a couple of guys I didn't know(1Direction shopping! crazy Right?). They seemed to look pretty nice. One of them had a lottery ticket in his bag which fell out unknowingly. I ran over to pick it up and give him.  
Kim: umm excuse me sir. you dropped your lottery ticket  
Guy: oh thanks  
I handed it over to him and the other guys came to us. He looked sorta familiar.  
Kim: Have I seen you from somewhere? You look kind of familiar.  
Guy: You don't recognize me?  
Kim: Now that you mention it, no.  
Guy: I happen to be a musician. Take a guess.  
Kim: mmm..Justin Bieber?  
Guy: no  
Kim: Kanye West?  
Guy: nope. One last chance.  
Kim: Jay Z?  
Guy: bzzz. Wrong answer  
Kim: shoot. Then who are you?  
Guy: I'll give you a hint. "That's what makes you beautiful"  
**(I wanted to leave it here cause I wanted you all to guess who the mystery guy was but I realized two things: One, that the answer would be so simple even a monkey could get it. maybe. And two, the chapter would be so short. So just continue.)**  
Kim: Oh. My. gosh. You're Harry Styles!  
Harry: That's right.  
Kim: what are you doing in Seaford mall?  
Harry: just some shopping. that's all. Hey you're coming to that concert we're having aren't you?  
Kim: *sigh* I would but I don't have any tickets.  
Harry: How bout this. Since you returned my lottery ticket, I give you 5 tickets and 5 backstage passes. Deal?  
Kim: I-I don't know what to say except, THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!  
Harry: Don't mention it.  
All of a sudden he other guys started talking after the whole incident.  
Liam: Hey Harry aren't you coming?  
Harry: Sorry, just helping out our biggest fan. Err...what's your name again  
Kim: Kimberly Crawford. But you can call me Kim.  
Liam: great Kim. Nice to meet you. Hey would you like an autograph from all of us?  
Kim: sure! That'd be cool.  
Harry brought out a picture from his bag and all the band members signed it.  
Harry: 'To our biggest fan, Kim' Thare you go.  
Kim: thank you so much.  
Harry: Well we have to go. See you at the concert Kim.  
Kim: wait!  
Harry: yes?  
Kim: Can we exchange phone numbers? You know, just to hang out?  
Harry: Sure.  
We did so and they left  
-End of Flashback-  
This day is awesome. But there are some disadvantages. Like Jack said I should be careful with male musicians especially after what happened with Ricky Weaver. I went to the dojo to see everyone there. Apparently Grace, Julie and Kelsey joined the dojo and they're pretty good if I can say so myself. I came in with a big smile.  
Grace: Someone's happy.  
Julie: what happened?  
Kelsey: Did Jack propose? YAY!  
Jack: I'm right here you know.  
Kim: So there's something wrong with marrying me?  
Jack: I'm not saying that. It's just I'm, uh... SO what's your great news?  
Kim: You may find it find it hard to believe but, I just got tickets to the 1D concert.  
Grace: *gasp*  
Kim: and backstage passes  
Kelsey: no way!  
Kim: By Harry styles in person!  
Julie: Shut up!(in a happy way)  
Kim: And we exchanged phone numbers just to hang out.  
Jack: What?!  
Girls: AAAAAHHHHHH!  
Grace: This calls for a celebration. Super happy dance!  
We all started dancing terribly for a while then stopped  
Kelsey: wait a minute. How many tickets do you have?  
Kim: five  
Julie: and backstage passes?  
Kim: also five.  
Grace: Then it's settled. We're all going! (Fan girl scream)  
Jerry: You girls are so gullible just because Kim got tickets and backstage passes to the 1D concert here in Seaford and we get to hang out with him! AAAHHHHH!(that was a fan girl's scream)  
Kim: Seriously Jerry. Sometimes I wonder if you're really a boy.  
Jerry: wanna know I'm a boy? Yo check out my man pits  
Jerry raised up his hands revealing his 'man pits'  
Girls: EEEEEWWWWWW!  
I noticed something then. Jack hadn't said anything since I got in here except for 'what?!'  
Kim: Hey Jack, you okay?  
Jack: Kim, what did I tell you about male musicians?  
Uh-oh. Looks like I'm gonna get it. Depending on what 'it' is. He came closer to me and...  
**And scene! Wow. Can you guys guess how Jack is feeling right now? OH please guess. please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE! With sugar. Lots of sugar. Review! And PLEASE check put my first story 'legend of the mirror fairies' cause if I don't get a review from there, I will not update another chapter. Sounds fair right? Right!**


	6. Going in 1 Direction, Part 2

**Hello! I just want to give a shout out to all my reviewers. And guess what... You were all correct! Jack will feel jealous and hero-complex but that will be in the middle and lower parts of the chapter. You guys are awesome. Especially jackandkimforever cause he/she gave me a swasome idea for this chapter so here you go:  
Disclaimer: I do not own kickn' it or one direction(if I did, Harry would be my boyfriend)**  
Kim's POV  
Jack was coming close to me. I'm gonna get it. Closer and closer until we were centimeters away from each other.  
Jack: Kim...  
Kim: yeah...  
Jack: OMG! You got tickets and backstage passes to the concert of the hottest boy band on the planet! I don't know if I've said this before but, I am hotter than them.  
Kim: apparently you have. You seem so happy.  
Jack: yeah I am.  
Immediately I saw someone walk into the dojo.  
Kim: Harry! What are you doing here?  
Harry: guess who won the lottery?  
Kim: oh my gosh congrats.  
Harry: and it's all because of you. If you didn't give me my lottery ticket I wouldn't have won. So thanks  
Kim: don't mention it.  
The the unexpected happened. Harry kissed me on the cheek! I think I heard the girls scream and Grace fainted. But it's just a kiss on the cheek. Yeah. A kiss on the cheek by Harry Styles! He Elmer out of the dojo waving goodbye.  
Girls: OMG WOW!  
I noticed that Jack's smile was fading away. I decided to talk to him.  
Kim: Jack areyou okay?  
Jack: umm...sure. I am. Why wouldn't I be?  
Kim: cause you look kind of sad. Is everything alright?  
Jack: SERIOUSLY KIM I TOLD YOU I'M FINE SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! GOSH!  
Kim: oh. That's the way things are gonna be right? Then fine! I thought you would be happy for me that I got kissed by a celebrity but you're just plain jealous!  
Jack: w-what?! I am not jealous! Maybe you're the one that's jealous!  
Kim: of what?!  
Jack: of me! JUST GET OUT OF HERE AND NEVER COME BACK!  
Woah talk about jealous to the extreme. Well i have no choice. His anger finally cooled down.  
Kim: I-I...  
jack: Kim?  
Kim: I g-gotta go. Somewhere where I can never show my face again.  
I took the tickets and backstage passes out of my pocket and threw them on the floor. I started to run out of the door.  
Jack: Kim wait! I didn't mean that!  
Of course you didn't Jack. That's what you always say. I ended up at my house and I ran up to my room, fell on my bed and cried all day.  
Jack's POV  
Man I'm such an idiot! Wait...  
Jack: Man I'm such an idiot!  
Milton: don't blame yourself Jack.  
Grace: yeah it's not your fault that you always get jealous when other boys are with Kim.  
Jack: thanks Grace that really helped (sarcasm)  
Grace: wait a minute... She left the tickets and the backstage passes on the floor.  
Julie: and you know what that means.  
Kelsey: we're gonna see the One Direction concert live!(cue girls scream)  
Grace: but Kim has to go. She did earn the tickets.  
Julie: how about this. We have 5 tickets. Grace takes one, Kelsey takes one, I take one, Kim takes one and maybe Jack can take the last one as am opportunity to apologize to Kim.  
Kelsey: that's a great idea. What do you say Jack?  
Jack: well...  
Julie: come on Jack. Please?  
Jack: umm...okay! But it's only to apologize to Kim. That's it. It's not that I'm desperate to see One Direction live or anything. No way!  
I went into the boys locker room  
Jack: YES! I'M GONNA SEE ONE DIRECTION LIVE! WOO-HOO!  
Grace: he's a big fan.  
Julie: no kidding.  
~Line break~  
Kim's POV  
I'm at the concert with Grace, Kelsey, Julie and surprisingly, Jack. The moment was getting really awkward with him here.  
Grace: soooo...great concert.  
Julie: umm...yeah.(to Grace) this is awkward...  
Grace: no kidding!  
Jack: so...um, Kim. Enjoying the concert?  
Kim: oh I don't know...would me going away make it better?!  
Jack: ...dang girl!  
Grace: (to jack) say something!  
Jack: I can't!  
Kim: you can't what?  
Jack: what what?  
Kim: what? Okay this is weird and I need to pee.  
Kelsey: okay be safe.  
I went to the girls bathroom and all of a sudden I heard the crowd yelling and music playing  
Kim: oh come on! Seriously?!  
I went out of the girls bathroom to see the crowd dancing and One direction singing. Then they stopped singing.  
Kim: what did I miss?  
Julie: they were singing 'live while we're young' and it was awesome!  
Grace: sorry you missed it.  
Kim: no problem. Where's jack?  
Jack: THAT WAS LIKE THE BEST SONG I'VE EVER HEARD!  
Kim: wow jack your wish came true. I did leave and things became better. Maybe I should go again.  
I left and went to get some snacks.  
Jack's POV  
What the heck?! What did I do now?!  
Jack: what the heck is her problem?!  
Grace: you were supposed to apologize!  
Kelsey: yeah! You're ruining our deal!  
Jack: but how can I apologize to her when she won't even give me time to talk to her?  
Julie: he's right. Let's just see what will happen.  
-A FEW SONGS LATER-  
Kim came back after a few songs. It was remaining just one.  
Kim: please don't tell me I missed the whole songs again.  
Grace: well...not all. Just remaining one.  
Kim: this is awful.  
Woah. I actually felt bad for her. I needed to apologize soon before the concert ends or Kim will hate me...FOREVER! Think...think...DING! I've got an idea.  
-Backstage-  
Jack: Harry? Harry? Harry...  
Harry: hey, um... You're Jack right?  
Jack: um yeah  
Harry: Kim has mentioned a lot about you.  
Jack: she has?  
Harry: yep. She goes on and on and on...  
Jack: look no time for that. I need your help.  
Harry: with what?  
Jack: I need you to play a song specially for Kim.  
Harry: why?  
Jack: Well long story short. Kim got tickets and bs passes to your concert and we were all so excited but I got kind of jealous when you kissed Kim on her cheek because I have a huge crush on her and then I yelled at her then she cried then she ran away then we came to the concert and now she hates me and I need to apologize to her and I thought of this way.  
Harry: wait...you have a crush on Kim?  
Jack: yeah...  
Harry: well if it's for love, I can help you.  
Jack: oh seriously? Thanks!  
-ON STAGE-  
Harry: hello again everyone! This concert is about to end. I know your wall sad but it has to end sometime. Now allow me to introduce a friend of mine, Jack Brewer!  
Grace: what?!  
Julie: what?!  
Kelsey: what?!  
Kim: what the...!  
Jack: this last song is dedicated to a very special girl in my heart. Kim, this is for you.  
Kim: oh my...!  
I went down the stage to meet the other girls. The guys started playing:  
Liam:  
You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough

Harry:  
Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you-ou-ou

Chorus:  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
(Oh oh)  
That's what makes you beautiful!

-with Jack and the girls-  
Kim: Jack, I can't believe you did this for me. Why?  
Jack: cause I kind of have a crush on you.  
Girls: kind of?  
Jack: okay I DO have a crush on you.  
Kim: but, after the way I treated you, I don't deserve this.  
Jack: Kim, you deserve this. You're like the prettiest girl I've ever seen  
Kim: true.  
Jack: besides,this is to apologize. I'm sorry for the way I yelled at you back at the dojo. I was so jealous of you and Harry.  
Kim: jack, its nothing. I'm sorry too for acting like a snob and hating you. Can we put this all behind us?  
Jack: sure. But there's one thing missing.  
Kim: which is  
Jack: this!  
I pulled Kim closer and I softly pressed my lips against hers. We remained like that for like 30 seconds and we pulled away. We started dancing to the music.

Zayn:  
So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong  
I don't why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes

Harry:  
Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

Chorus:  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
(Oh oh)  
That's what makes you beautiful

Bridge:  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na-ah.

Harry:  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!

Chorus:  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know (oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
(Oh oh)  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
(Oh oh)

Harry:  
That's what makes you beautiful!

The crowd started cheering and yelling. The concert came to an end and pretty soon the whole place was almost deserted.  
Jack: so Kim, had a great time *wink*  
Kim: yeah. I guess so.  
-back at Jack's house-  
Grace: that was the most awesome concert ever!  
Kim: I'm kind of hungry.  
Grace: how bout some popcorn?  
Kelsey: pancakes?  
Julie: juice?  
Jack: maybe some sugar would quench that hunger *wink wink*  
Kim: hehe. I like your idea better jack. How bout we get some privacy.  
We went to my room in a hurry and locked the door.  
Girls: USE PROTECTION!  
Both: SHUT UP!**  
And that ends this chapter. Hope you liked it. Tell me in the review box okay? Come on. You know you wanna. Anyways this isn't the end of this story. There are still more chapters to come. Review!**


	7. Chapter 10

**Hey people. I 3 u all! Read and review**  
YO MAMA BATTLE! Part 1  
Kim's POV  
The guys and I were in the dojo and were once again, BORED! Rudy left us for a date with our health teacher, Ms AppleBaum. We were all lying down thinking of what to do. Jerry was busy laughing.  
Jack: hey Jerry, why are you laughing?  
Jerry: cause I'm listening to a new program 'BATTLE OF THE IDIOTS'  
They always say cool yo mama jokes. Listen.  
Idiot#1: yo mama is So ugly she makes onions cry  
All: oh snap!  
Idiot#2: YO mama is so short she hanglides on a dorito(a dorito is a triangular shaped chip which can be eaten!)  
All: ouch!  
Kim: hey, I've got an idea. Let's have a YO mama battle.  
All: what?!  
Kim: yeah. I could be the judge.  
Jerry: I think thats swasome cause I am a master  
Jack: you? A master? You definitely haven't heard me say some YO mama jokes.  
Kim: that settles evrything. Jerry vs Jack.  
Eddie: what about milton and I?  
Kim: oh. You can just be the audience.  
Milton: cool.  
Kim: let the battle, BEGIN! Jerry you go first.  
Jerry: YO mama is so old she her birth certificate was written in roman numerals.  
Jack: well YO mama is so ugly she turned medusa into stone  
Jerry: YO mama is so ugly hello kitty said bye!  
Jack: YO mama is so ugly, one direcrption went to the other direction  
Audience: oh snap!  
Jerry: YO mama is soft,she plays pool with the planets.  
Jack: YO mama is so fat, even Dora couldn't explore her  
Audience: ooooo...  
Jerry: YO mama is so fat, she sat on and iPhone and mad it an iPad!  
Jack: YO mama is so fat, a scientist explained the black hole theory with her ass hole!  
Kim: yikes!  
Jerry: YO mama is so stupid, she got locked up in a grocery store and starved to death.  
Jack: YO mama is so hairy, she has hair on her nippy  
Jerry: what's nippy?  
Jack: on her nipples!  
Audience: GROSS!  
Jerry: YO mama is so ugly, the forever alone guy denied her friend request!  
Audience: woaaaahhh...  
Jack: YO mama is so fat, the only belt that could size her is the equator.  
Audience: nice!  
Jerry: YO mama is so fat, she has to be baptized in an ocean.  
All of a sudden Donna tobin came in.  
Donna: hey guys. I'm looking for jack  
Kim: not right now Donna. He's in the middle of a battle.  
Donna: what do you mean?(faces jack and Jerry)  
Jack: YO mama is so fat, her farts cause global warming.  
Donna: excuse me?  
Jerry: YO mama Is so old, when I told her to act her age she died.  
Donna: what?!  
Jack: YO mama is so ugly, mount rushmoore wants to turn away!  
Donna: oh no you did not just talk about my mum that way!  
Jack: Donna?! What are you doing here?  
Donna: no one talks about my mum that way!  
Donna slapped Jack and Jerry and stormed out.  
Kim: man do I love YO mama battles.  
Jack: that was weird. Who won Kim?  
Jerry: yeah. Who?  
Kim: well, from everything I saw, I think the winner is...  
es!**BOOM! Ta-dah. Who do you think the winner should be? Please tell me cause I'm lost too. Review and tell me your votes**


	8. Chapter 11

**Hey people. You guys reaaaalllyyy wanted Jack to win so why not? I hope u enjoy! Read and review!**  
-Previously-  
Jack: that was weird. Who won Kim?  
Jerry: yeah. Who?  
Kim: well, from everything I saw, I think the winner is...  
YO MAMA BATTLE! Part 2  
Kim: Jack!  
Milton: YES! I win!  
Then Milton took off his shirt and started dancing(like Gibby from iCarly.) What did he mean?  
Kim: Milton, what do you mean you won?  
Milton: well, Eddie and I decided to make things a little bit interesting so we made a bet. I supported Jack and he supported Jerry. Now he owes me a $300  
Kim: wow Milton I never knew you could be so...so...evil!  
Jerry: don't worry guys. We all know that I was supposed to win but due to little kimmy's crush on Jack...  
Kim: Never call me Kimmy!  
Jack: but it's such a cute name.  
Kim: you really think so? Thanks...  
Eddie&Milton: aww...  
Jerry: quiet! You're ruining the special moment.  
Jack: you guys are unbelievable.  
Kim: and you know what jack and I do to unbelievable people...  
Others: uh oh  
Kim: 5...4...  
Jack:3...2...  
Jerry: RUN!  
They all ran out.  
Kim: they are so stupid. They actually thought I had a c-crush on you.  
Jack: so you don't have a crush on me...?  
Kim: I don't...because I l...lo...  
Jack: what's that? I can't hear you...  
Kim: love you! I...love you.  
Jack: you do?  
Kim: *silently* I'm so embarrassed.  
Jack: Kim it's okay. I...kind of like you too.  
Kim: kind of? Then you don't deserve me!  
Jack: okay okay I won't lie. I love you too.  
Kim: better. So, we all know what happens to the people we love...  
Jack: let's not go there!  
Kim: I'm talking about kissing!  
Jack: oh...ooooohhh.  
Kim: yeah.  
Jack: okay. If you say so.  
Jack moved closer to me and took me in his arms. I felt like there was nothing and no one close to me except for Jack. He was closing in and so was I. The whole moment was crashed when Donna stepped.  
Donna: Jack!  
Jack & Kim: Donna?!  
Donna: first you insult my mum and now you're cheating on me?!  
Jack: uhhhh...  
Donna: ugh! You are so unbelievable! I'm out of here! Don't call me, don't text me, don't email me...DONT DO ANYTHING WITH ME!  
She stormed out leaving jack and I confused.  
Kim: o-Kay. So what now?  
Jack: well, I always finish what I've started. Shall we...?  
Kim: yes please.  
From outside we heard a bunch of people shouting. They sounded like Jerry, Milton and Eddie.  
JME(Jerry,Milton,Eddie): YES! kick prevails!  
Kim: idiots.

** Once again I have successfully written another chapter. Ooo, important message...!:**  
** THIS GOES TO Jennixrawr THAT REVIEWED FOR CHAPTER 5. YOURE NOT THE BOSS OF ME. THIS IS MY STORY PUBLISHED BY ME SO I DECIDE HOW I WRITE IT! I CAN ONLY GET REVIEWS, FOLLOWS/FAVORITES AND SWASOME IDEAS FROM MY SWASOME REVIEWERS SO BACK OFF. YOU'RE ACTING MEAN SO IM WATCHING YOU.(this message is not for other cool reviewers. You guys are too cool.)**


	9. Chapter 12

**Hhheeeeyyyyaaaaa. This is a beach themed chapter so...enjoy and review! :)**  
Jack POV  
The guys and I are at the beach trying to have a good time. Eddie is eating a taco, Jerry and Milton are making a sand castle, Kim is busy tanning while I'm getting ready to surf. I got my surfboard and decided to check up on all the guys. Last was Kim.  
Jack: hey Kim.  
Kim: hi!  
Jack: so...having fun?  
Kim: hmm...kind of.  
Jack: kind of? Now that is not the kimmy I know and lo-  
Kim: and what?  
Jack: n-nothing. Look, we're at the beach. You need to have fun instead of tanning all day.  
Kim: okay Mr. fun guy. What do you have in mind?  
Jack: I was just about to go surfing.  
Kim: I can't surf.  
Jack: why?  
Kim: I dont know how.  
Jack: okay. We could play volleyball.  
Kim: I don't want to take the risk of getting hit.  
Jack: then what can we do?  
Kim: w-we?  
Jack: uh yeah. You need to have fun. Even if it's with me.  
Jerry and Milton came to meet us.  
Jerry: hey guys. We're going for a swim. Wanna come?  
Jack: sure. We'll be there.  
They left and Kim shot me a glare.  
Jack: what?  
Kim: swimming? Really? You know I hate getting my hair wet!  
Jack: yeah yeah but please? For the sake of fun?  
Kim: no.  
Jack: please?  
Kim: no.  
Jack: pretty please?  
Kim: no is no.  
Jack: ... Fine! You leave me no choice.  
I spun Kim around of swept her off her feet and I carried her to the water.  
Kim: Jack put me down!  
Jack: not until you have fun!  
By then we reached the water and I moved into the midst of it.  
Kim: seriously Jack let me go!  
Jack: hmm...are you sure?  
Kim: yes!  
Jack: if you say so...  
I let go of Kim and she fell into the water.  
Kim: JACK!  
Jack: what? You said I should let go.  
Kim: well played Brewer. Well played. So what now?  
Jack: how bout a game of 'drown that person'(made it up)  
Kim: you're on!  
-after some fun and games-  
Kim: man I'm hungry  
Jack: me too.  
Eddie: hey guys I got you some tacos. Want some?  
Jack: yeah!  
Jerry: swasome  
Milton: sure!  
Kim: ...  
Eddie: how bout you Kim?  
Kim: uh... I can't.  
Jack: but you said you were hungry.  
Kim: yeah... I did  
Jerry: so why don't you want the taco? Are you... A vegan?  
Kim: n-no...  
Jack: Kim, is there something you're not telling us?  
Kim: no! I'm not a vegan.  
Milton: no one said you were.  
Jerry: we just asked if you were.  
Kim: okay! Fine! You got me! I'm a vegan!  
Jack: really?  
Eddie: more tacos for me.  
Jack: Kim you don't have to be ashamed. There are lots of people who are vegans.  
Kim: but but but...  
Jack: but nothing. There's no problem in it. It's life.  
Kim: I...guess you're right  
-line break-  
Kim POV  
I was at the backyard of my house star gazing. The beach was fun and I had fun with Jack all day. We went home together then later went on our separate ways. I really wish Jack was here. Everything is better with him. Suddenly, I heard a foot step. I Quickly searched around for whoever was there.  
Kim: w-who's there?  
Jack: me!  
Kim: oh! It's just you. What are you doing here?  
Jack: I came to see you.  
Kim: why?  
Jack: cause I wanted to five you something.  
Kim: which brings us back to why?  
Jack: cause I didn't have the chance on the beach. I'm a vegan.  
Kim: what? Then why did you eat that taco?  
Jack: I was so hungry. I'm sorry for not telling you.  
Kim: at least I got to have fun.  
Jack: yeah. Same time tomorrow?  
Kim: sure.  
I planted a kiss on his cheek and went inside my house leaving him stunned. He just smiled and walked away.  
**That was an awkward ending. Tell me what you think. In other words, review!**


	10. Chapter 13

**Hello. I'm trying my best to update as fast as possible and I can say I'm making progress. Anyways I decided to try something new so if you like it that way,let me know. Also I will delete some chapters(like 3 of them) enjoy!**

Kim's POV  
"Come on guys. Please?" pleaded Kim as she and the guys headed for the movie theater. "No Kim you cannot watch 'Kiss and Tell'" said Jerry. "You're just sad cause I have Jack and you don't have a girlfriend." "Yet. I'm still keeping an eye on Mika" "Good luck with that" said Jack as we entered the movie theater. Jack was my boyfriend since 3 months ago and we're doing pretty well considering all the constant flirting and jealousy from other people since we got together. "Then what do you suggest we watch?" I asked. "ZOMBIE BLOOD PARTY!" Jerry,Eddie and milton said. "And what exactly is wrong with Kiss and Tell? "It's too mushy and yucky and full of people kissing" Eddie said**(if anyone can guess what's different about this chapter, I'll give the person a prize)** "But this is a once in a life time opportunity for Jack and I" I said "Besides, zombie blood party is kind of weird" jack said. "Uh, zombies partying with human blood all night is not weird" says Jerry. Wow they are stupid. But, they're my friends. "yeah right" says Jack. " Ugh fine we'll watch it with you" says Eddie. "yay! You guys are the best. Well, second to my Jackie-poo" I said "you too my kimmy bear" said Jack. "As long as you don't do as mushy stuff" said Eddie. "don't get us wrong, we wanted you guys together. But the mushiness is too much" "Mushiness?" I asked  
-later in the movie-  
Jack's POV  
Later during the movie, Jerry and Eddie were making faces while Milton was saying "aww" all the time. Maybe he was thinking of Julie. Kim and I were sitting next to each other, stealing kisses all the way. We noticed Jerry was falling asleep so we decided to play a little prank. We threw popcorn at him and he whacked Eddie.  
"you are so evil" said Kim

"yeah but you love me for that" I said  
The movie ended and we went to Falafel Phils for some dinner.  
"That was some movie, right Milton?" Kim asked

"yeah. All through I was thinking of my girlfriend Julie" Milton said

"and I was thinking of my kimmy cub" I said

"Aww Jackie-poo" she said and kissed me.

"Ugh guys stop the mushy stuff." Jerry cried

"yeah you're making us sick" Eddie said.  
Mika and Grace came in and talked to Jerry and Eddie. We didn't know what they were saying so we just kept quiet. They came back and Mika and Grace went away.

"so what did they say?" Kim asked

"I think we have girlfriends!" squealed Jerry

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I want to watch Kiss and tell again"  
We all laughed and enjoyed the rest of our evening.  
**Wow I am on fire! Posting and updating at full speed. Don't forget: try to notice the change in this chapter and if you get it, I'll give you a prize. Review!**


	11. Chapter 14

**Attention! I have made a new story called W.I.T.C.H new generation. It's going to be awesome. I haven't exactly updated yet but I'm about to. Just search for it, read and review it. Easy as that! Please, do it for the children :)**


	12. Karate chop you!

**YEESSSS! I'm ba-ack! Sorry for the long wait. I had other things to attend to. Hope you understand. Here's another chapter. Enjoy!  
**  
Normal POV  
It's school time and everyone is going to their class at full sped. Well, almost everyone.  
-History class-

"okay kids. Today we're gonna talk about the war of 1812." said thaw teacher. "But first, roll call. Milton Krumpnick?"

"Here." said Milton

"Eddie Jones?"

"Here" said Milton

"Jerry Martinez?"

"Swag." said Jerry.

"whatever." said the teacher "Jack Brewer?"

No response

"Jack Brewer" asked the teacher again. Still no response. "Where is that boy?" Almost immediately, Jerry,Milton and Eddie received a Text message from Jack.

'Hey guys! Sorry I'm not in class now. Busy making out with Kim. And if you try to save her I will karate chop you. Could you fill in for me? Please?'

Eddie and Milton sighed in disbelief as they finished reading their messages. Jerry on the other hand was busy texting Jack back.

'Smooth move Jack. That's real swag. Have fun. But not too much fun'

-Meanwhile in Art class-

"okay kids. Today, were gonna study all about cubism. But first, rol call!" said the teacher "Grace Diamonds?"

"Here!" said Grace

"Julie Portsmouth"

"here!" she said

"Kelsey Andrews?"

"Here!"

"Mika(doesn't know other name)?

"Here."

"Kim Crawford?"

No answer

"Kim Crawford?! Where is she?" asked the teacher. Just like the boys, the girls each got a text from Kim.

'Hey! Sorry I'm not here right now. Jack is keeping me hostage and forcing me to make out with him! And if you try to help me, he will karate chop you! Please fill in for me.'

All the girls knew it was typical of Jack to always make out with Kim since their a couple. But nevertheless, they had to help her. They bolted out of the door to help her. The boys thought of the same thing and went around looking for them. The boys and the girls met in the hallway.

"Julie?" said Milton

"Milton?" said Julie

"Eddie?" said Grace

"Grace?" said Eddie

"Jerry?" said Mika

"Potato!" said Jerry

"did you just call her a potato?" asked Kelsey

"oh. I thought we were naming stuff." said Jerry

"what are you girls doing here?" asked Milton

"same question goes for you guys" said Grace

"We're going to save Kim from kiss abuse." said Eddie

"us too." said Kelsey

"and we all know where they are" said Julie.

"Right!" they all said. They headed for the janitor's closet and knocked on the door.

"who is it?" asked Jack

"It is we! The Wasabi warriors!" said the boys

"And we! Their girlfriends! In exception of Kelsey!" said the girls except for Kelsey.

"Hurtful!" said Kelsey.

"open the door Jack!" yelled Eddie

"yeah we're missing class because of the two of you" said Mika

"No!" said Jack

"Then you leave us no choice! Well knock down the door." said Milton

"We will?" asked the others

"Relax. We're just threatening him." said Milton

"Your threatening won't work Milton!" yelled Jack

"well that didn't work" said Grace

"how bout I just open the door?" suggested Jerry as he opened the door.

"don't do it Jerry! He'll go all 'Hiya!' on you!" said Mika. But Jerry had already opened the door. Everyone stood amazed as they saw Jack on top of Kim trying to kiss her. Jack stood up and stood in front of all of them.

"you didn't see anything." Jack said, waving his hand in front of their faces like a Jedi.

"oh we didn't see anything. We saw everything." said Grace.

"are you okay Kim?" asked Julie

"I think so. It was actually kind of fun." said Kim.

"so, we had to skip class and track you down, taking the risk of us getting detention and saving you from the hands of kiss abuse, karate chopping and Jack, only for you to say it was actually kind of fun?!" asked Grace.

"Yup." said Kim

"you make me sick" said Grace.

"we have to get back to class. Now!" said Julie.

-The next day in Health class-

"Hey jack, have you seen Julie?" asked Kim

"nope. I haven't seen the other guys either." said Jack

"same thing goes for the other girls. Except Kelsey" said Kim

"I think I know what they're doing" said Kelsey.

"Really? What?" asked Kim

"it's best you don't know" said Kelsey****

And I think you all know what she's talking about ;) anyways, review!


	13. Chat page

**Hi and hi! Sorry again for not updating sooner but I'm here now so please! Forgive! And enjoy! WARNING- this chapter may be too intense for young viewers.**

Chat page  
~BrewerJackBrewer has logged on~  
~Karategirlis16 has logged on~  
~Swaglicious has logged on~  
~MDKrumpnick has logged on~  
~Mysteryandmeat has logged on~

BrewerJackBrewer- wassup fellas. Lady fella :)

Karategirlis16- hey Jack.

Swaglicious- I'm sexy and I know it ;)

MDKrumpnick- Hello.

Mysteryandmeat- Hi

Karategirlis16- I'm booooorrrreeeeeddd

BrewerJackBrewer- want me to come over to your house?

Karategirlis16- no way! Whenever you come 2 my house, things go horribly wrong!

MDKrumpnick- really?

Karategirlis16- yes! Like There was this one time when Jack came to my house wearing roller-skates.

Swaglicious-I'm sexy and I know it ;)

Mysteryandmeat- what's horrible in that? :\

Karategirlis16- only roller-skates! :o

MDKrumpnick- You are such a perv Jack.

BrewerJackBrewer- Am not.

MDKrumpnick- Are too.

BrewerJackBrewer- Am not.

MDKrumpnick- Are too.

Swaglicious-I'm sexy and I know it ;)

BrewerJackBrewer- WE GET IT JERRY!

Swaglicious- sorry dude :(

MDKrumpnick- Are too.

BrewerJackBrewer- r we really going back there Milton?

Mysteryandmeat- I agree with Kim. I'm bored

Karategirlis16- finally someone who understands me!

BrewerJackBrewer- I promise Kim. Nothing will go wrong. :)

Karategirlis16- okay. You can come over. :)

BrewerJackBrewer- yay! :) xoxo :*)

Karategirlis16- did you just kiss me online? :\

BrewerJackBrewer- uhhh

~BrewerJackBrewer has logged off~

Karategirlis16- wish me luck guys! And pray I don't get pregnant for Jack.

~karategirlis16 has logged off~  
~Cheergurl has logged on~

Cheergurl- hey guys.

Mysteryandmeat- who invited u Grace?

Cheergurl- no one. I just decided to raid ur chat page! MWUHAHAHA! :)

Mysteryandmeat- you are sick and twisted. That's my kind of woman ;)

Cheergurl- EEEWWW HE'S FLIRTING WITH ME! :(

Swaglicious- leave her alone Eddie!

Mysteryandmeat- fine!

Cheergurl- I'm gonna be rich one day $)

MDKrumpnick- you? Rich? How?

Cheergurl- I'll get married to the future prince of England

MDKrumpnick- what if the future prince of England turns out to be Jerry or Eddie?

Cheergurl- excuse me while I barf now.

~Cheergurl has logged off~  
~BrewerJackBrewer has logged on~  
~karategirlis16 has logged on~

BrewerJackBrewer- hey guys. Did u miss us?

MDKrumpnick- u two r done already?

Karategirlis16- yep. But I'm still bored!

~Prettier than u has logged on~

Prettier than u- Jaaaaaccckkiiiieee...

BrewerJackBrewer- WTF? Donna, how did u find me?!

Karategirlis16- this is interesting...

Prettier than u- Jerry invited me.

BrewerJackBrewer- JERRY...!

Swaglicious- WE WERE GETTING BORED! Besides, she said she would kiss me.

Prettier than u- well forget about that kiss cause I found my Jackie.

Swaglicious- :(

~Swaglicious has logged off~

Karategirlis16- u hurt his feelings!

MDKrumpnick- he has feelings?

Mysteryandmeat- I thought he was a lone wolf. :|

Prettier than u- whatever. Hey jack, I just bought a new condom for you. Want to they it out? ;)

BrewerJackBrewer- HECK NO!

Prettier than u- why not?

BrewerJackBrewer- CAUSE YOU'RE A PERVETED BITCH THAT'S WHY!

Prettier than u- you hurt my feelings!

BrewerJackBrewer- who cares?!

Prettier than u- I do! I'm out of here. But if you're still interested...

Karategirlis16- GET OUT!

~Prettier than you has logged off~

BrewerJackBrewer- thanks Kim.

Karategirlis16- you're welcome. Like I say, you mess with my boyfriend, you mess with me!

MDKrumpnick- easy there girl.

Mysteryandmeat- dinner time! Bye guys :)

~Mysteryandmeat has logged off~

Swaglicious- yeah I gotta go too

MDKrumpnick- me too

~Swaglicious has logged off~  
~MDKrumpnick has logged off~

karategirllis16- they left us!

BrewerJackBrewer- yeah but now we're alone ;)

Karategirlis16- yeah, ALONE ONLINE!

BrewerJackBrewer: I'll come to your house again?

Karategirlis16- I'll be waiting ;)

** That was so weird. Review!**


	14. Gitchie Gitchie goo, part 1

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. So enjoy and review!**  
Gitchie gitchie goo part 1

Jack's pov  
I was in school like on any other normal day. Chatting with the guys when Kim, my girlfriend, walked up to me smiling bigger than ever.

"I Gitchie gitchie goo you Jack!" she said

"What?" I asked

"Gitchie gitchie goo! Don't you watch Phineas and Ferb?" she asked

"Uh no." I said "What does it mean?"

"I won't tell you! Find out by yourself!" she yelled and stormed off

"That was weird right guys?" I said

"Yeah. I can't believe you don't know what it means!" said a chuckling Jerry

"Do you not watch Phineas and Ferb?" asked Milton and Eddie in unison

"Not you guys! Look, I have to find out the meaning. So... will you guys help me?" I asked

"Sorry. Busy" Said Milton as he left

"I have to go uh, wash my purse." said Jerry as he ran away.

"He has a purse?" I asked

"Uh yeah. I'll go help Jerry wash his purse." said Eddie as he ran away.

"Some friends. Well looks like I'm on my own now. The quest for gitchie gitchie goo...BEGINS!"

** And begun has it! Want to know what will happen next? Read the next chapter! P.S If you didn't like it, it's not my fault. I have no ideas left so if you have, help me with them! Please!**


	15. Gitchie gitchie goo, part 2

**Hiiiiiiiii! Rrrreeeeevvvvviiiiiieeeeeewwwwww ppppllllllleeeeeeaaaaaassssseeee**  
** Gitchie Gitchie Goo, part 2**  
Kim's pov  
I can't believe Jack doesn't know the meaning of gitchie gitchie goo! I thought he loved me! Some love... Anyways, time for Chemistry practicals. I went into class and put on my lab coat and goggles and I sat close to Julie.

"Okay class" said Mrs Roseburg, our chemistry teacher "Today, we will mix chemicals. So get a lab partner" I paired up with Jack, of course.

"Hey Jack. Looks like we're lab partners. You know, because we have chemistry together. Get it?" I said. Jack just shrugged

"Whatever Kim. I gotta ask Mrs Roseburg something." He said and walked away.

"Rude!" I muttered

Jack's pov

I can't believe I'm doing this. Am I that desperate to know? I walked up to the teacher and she looked at me.

"Yes Mr Brewer? Can I help you?" She asked

"I can't believe I'm about to ask this but...Mrs Roseburg, do you know the meaning of gitchie gitchie goo?" I asked. She just stared at me. Some awkward moments later, she started laughing out loud. The whole class looked at us.I was so embarrassed.

"Oh Jack. As a matter of fact I do." she said

"Really? How?" I asked

"I have twins, Kay and Kel, they love Phineas and Ferb. so I have no choice but to watch it." she said "Don't you watch it too?"

"Ummm...no"

"Well you should. It's actually a good show."

"So,uh...could you um, tell me what it means? Kim said she gitchie gitchie goos me"

"Sure!" She said

Kim's pov**(Sorry about the pov changing catastrophe)**

I don't know why but Mrs Roseburg just laughed...and she's with Jack! I wonder what they're talking about. I snuck to their side and listened to their conversation. Oh My Gosh! Jack's asking her for the meaning of Gitchie Gitchie Goo! Oh no he didn't! I ran back to my table for a distraction. Well, I call it...DISTRACTION OF DESTRUCTION. I poured every single chemical on my table into one beaker and set it on a Bunsen burner.

"Now, are you ready?" she asked

"Yeah." answered Jack

"Okay. Gitchie Gitchie go means-" she started

"MRS ROSEBURG THE CLASSROOM'S ON FIRE!" the whole class yelled

"WHAT?! HOW?!" she asked

"So does it means 'MRS ROSEBURG THE CLASSROOM'S ON FIRE!'"?

"NO YOU KNIT-WIT!" she yelled before running to get a fire extinguisher. My work here is done. I walked over to Jack who was standing with his jaw dropped.

"what just happened?!" He asked shockingly

"Oops! Looks like I mixed too many chemicals. Sorry." I said in a babyish sarcastic voice

"What?! You did this?! Why?" asked Jack

"Mrs Roseburg was about to tell you the meaning of gitchie gitchie goo. And I couldn't let that happen. I told you to find out what it means on your own. And here's a twist. If you don't find out by 8:00pm, we're through!" I said angrily and stormed out

Jack's pov**(Again! Sorry!)**

Aww man! If I don't find out the meaning by 8:00pm, I'm gonna lose the girlfriend I've always loved. I ran out of school cause school was over. I ran to the dojo and bumped into Rudy and Joan.

"Hey kiddo. Wassup?" asked Rudy

"Hey Rudy. What are you doing here Joan?" I asked

"Oh I just decided to help Rudy clean up the dojo. It's Friday afternoon I've got nothing else going on". Joan said

"Yeah... Anyways guys, I need help! My relationship with Kim is on the line!" I said

"You're dating?! Huh. Looks like Mr. kicky-kicky chop-chop has a Mrs kicky-kicky chop-chop." Said Joan

"How is it on the line?" asked Rudy

"Well, she told me gitchie gitchie goo this morning and I didn't know what it meant so she said if I didn't find out what it meant by the end of today, she would break up with me.

"Is that it?" aske dRudy and Joan in unison

"What do you mean 'Is that it'" I asked

"Do you not watch Phineas and Ferb" they asked in unison again

"STOP THAT!" I yelled

"Stop what?" They asked again in unison

"Gosh..."

"Look Jack, it's easy. Gitchie Gitchie goo means-"

"HOLY HANNAH! RUDY! YOUR TROPHIES ARE ON FIRE!" screamed Joan

"Say what?" Joan was right! Rudy's karate trophies were burning. Joan and Rudy tried to put it out. I know that somehow Kim has something to do with it. I ran out of the dojo, hoping there was still enough time to find out.

Frog's pov

RIBBIT! RIBBIT!

Kim's pov

It was 7:30pm. I was at home with my cousin, Michelle. We were watching Phineas and ferb. It was the Gitchie gitchie goo episeode. Just watching it made me remeber Jack. I was tearing up thinking of the fact that Jack would never find out the meaning by 8:00pm and I would lose him forever. Michelle notied I was about to cry.

"Hey Kim. Is everything okay?" she asked softly

"Yeah. Everything's fine" I said.

"Kim. I'm your cousin. Not some stranger. Now spill!" she said

"Well, there's this boy..."

"ooo a boy!" squealed Michelle

"Anyways, he's my boyfriend. But he doesn't know the meaning of Gitchie Gitchie Goo and I told it to him but he said he didn't know what it meant and I told him that if he doesn't find out by 8:00pm, I'm gonna break up with him. I doubt that he would find out the meaning and if he doesn't I'll...I'll" By this time I was crying "I'll have to break up with him! I don't want to! I love him!" Michelle just hugged me and I kept on crying.

"It's okay Kim. Calm down" she said

"NO! It's not okay! It's 7:57! In less than five minutes, I might have to break up with him.

"We'll just wait and see..." Said Michelle

Jack's pov

Oh my gosh! I have 1 minute left! I ran all the way to Kim's house. Only a few seconds left.

"5...4..." I said

Kim's pov

"3..." I said

"2..." said Michelle

"1...0." I said sadly. The clock struck 8:00pm. Immediately Jack bursted through my doors.

"Kim! I-" he started

"It's too late Jack!" I yelled "It's too late."

"It's 8:00pm"said Michelle.

"Kim...I-I'm sorry" he said

"No Jack! I'm sorry. But...it's over." I finally said. I couldn't hold back my tears so I ran out of the door crying.

"Kim wait!" Jack yelled but I kept on running. I ran to a bustop where there was on;y one spotlight. I sat on the bench crying.

Jack's pov **(A lot of pov changing, it's making me sick -_-)**

"No...NO! This can't be happening! This is all my faut!" I yelled at myself. I was so sad that...I...I almost cried

"Hey don't blame yourself. It's not your fault." said Michelle

"Yes it is. It's my fault for not watching Phineas and Ferb!" **(Wow 0_0)**

"Look Jack, why don't you just take a seat. Their doing Phineas and Ferb. And, it's the gitchie gitchie goo one." said Michelle

"Okay." i agreed. I sat down on the couch and listened as they sang the song

_"Bow chika bow wow( That's what my baby says)_  
_ Mow Mow Mow(And my heart starts pumping)_  
_ Chica Chica choo wow(I'm never gonna stop)_  
_ Gitchie gitchie goo means that I love you!_

_ I'm sayin, Bow chika bow wow( That's what my baby says)_  
_ Mow Mow Mow(And my heart starts pumping)_  
_ Chica Chica choo whop(I'm never gonna stop)_  
_ Gitchie gitchie goo means that I love you!"_

"so all this time, Kim was telling me that she loves me?" I asked

"Yup" said Michelle

"I have to go find her!" I said and ran out of the door. I ran through the streets and found a bustop...and some people. And among them was...Kim! I got a closer look and...she was being robbed! "Kim No! I ran to save her. I arrived there and I kicked the two idiots that were trying to rob her." Never, ever mess with ke and my Kimmy!" The guys ran away and I hugged Kim. surprisingly, she hugged back

"Oh Jack! I'm so sorry!" she said in between sobs

"No kim. I'm sorry. I should've known that all these times you were trying to say that you love me." I sais softly

"Y-you found out?" She asked

"Yep! That's the power of Phineas and Ferb" I said

"Hehe." she giggled. "I'm sorry I broke us up"

"I know. But, we can get back together, right?" I asked

"Does this answer your question?"

She pulled me close and kissed me. IT WAS MAGICAL! Like kissing a cloud while crossing ocer a rainbow. Later, we pulled apart.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said.

"Want some pizza? On me." She said

"No way. I'm the gentleman. I'l pay for it." I said

"Okay Mr. gentleman." Said Kim. I took her hand and we walked back home in the glistening moonlight.

**Awww! so cute. Tell me what you think a.k.a review!**


End file.
